Godzilla vs Armaganiczilla
by chrisbriano
Summary: Bio of the story:ArmaganicZilla is from a different dimension of a evil prophecy of the fourth sibling of the Godzilla family.Unlike Godzilla's other siblings,ArmaganicZilla learned from Biollante's and SpaceGodzilla's mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

Godzila VS Armaganiczilla Prophecy of the 4th sibling

In a decease world.A dimension that has been completely wiped out by a powerful was mostly surrounded by water, the sea was warm and wave was not to cold not to sky was red as blood reflecting the world's a war caused such sorrow?No?A virus of some kind?War ships were all around the ocean something was threatening this poor 's a pity...the city not too far from the sea was had crystal like buildings castigating such beauty to the whole was like Atlantis.A Utopia of Gods and perfection.A cloud of smoke is in the horizon along with the thunderous sound of rumbling.

A portal opens, crackling beams of light of different shapes and KingGhidorah appears flying out of the portal's vortex. The futuristic Ghidorah let out a mechanic cry as he watch the disturbing torn world.A female pilot named "Amy Swan" was operating the mecha being.

Amy-This is Mecha K-G reporting to do you copy?

Victoria-This HQ we copy loud and you arrived the planet safely, solider? No side affects?

Amy-I'm fine for the this the Planet of Death? It's amazingly beautiful for a dead world.

Victoria- Keep your guard up this isn't a tour and besides our target is still among extremely careful.

Amy-Will something...why destroy it?It's in a world far from us.

Victoria-Because we can't let it it finds the secret vortex unit in the city...it can easy attack our are aware that we have a time barrier blocking this beast from going to our century?This creature wont be able to harm us from the present thus letting it loose to a past that happens we have no choice but to expose ourselves in order to save humanity.

Amy-Understood.I'm picking up a target is not to far from K-G proceeding to approach target.

Female HQ solider-Careful.

Mecha KingGhidorah approaches the scene of smoke and pounding sounds of picks up speed eager to go head to head with this sky of smoke was full of flames and ash in every 's intentions were at it's peak ready to fire.

Amy-Engaging to fire...

Mecha KingGhidorah lets loose gravity bolts into the center of the smoke were the being lurked pounded the being over and over..Mecha KingGhidorah lets out a roar mocking the unseen struck the scene...not a sound nor reaction broke such of the sudden a Heaven shaking roar similar to Godzilla's broke the silence freezing Amy's gasp in fear of Armganiczilla...as he reveled built, jagged dorsal fins,with a eerie blunt expression.

Amy-No it can't be...Godzilla.

Victoria-Oh My GOD...

Mecha KingGhidorah braced himself for the blasted the cyborg with a powerful dark flamed fist, damaging Mecha KingGhidorah's fins flicker with power about to launch a breath of Ghidorah quickly flew away and started blasted the Godzilla like being with gravity were cancels his attack and pounds his fist into the ground causing a mighty shockwave that blasts Mecha Ghidorah away.

With him down, the new Godzilla can unleash hell with it's chaotic yet, Mecha KingGhidorah wont be beaten down so easily as he shoots the violet ray onto Armganiczilla's holds his fire with the hope that this new Godzilla can be 's other heads join the fray with the original gravity bolts zapping this demonic being's good will it do?Armaganic simply thrust his might throwing the three beams right back at the cybernetic of purple and gold pop around Ghildorah.

Dark matter flash around Armaganiczilla's palms as he mends it creating a huge dark orb capable of God knows Ghildorah too daze to see whats he throws such a orb towards sucked him in, releasing a powerful electric plasma shocking the screeches in extraordinary pain along with Amy's stream of chaotic energy was stripping MKG's armor, disfiguring the mechanical head.

Once the black hole was finish Ghildorah was still barely standing weaken even after such wicked charge right at quickly let loose capture Cables and the large Machine Hand barely fit on the monster's mighty discharge zapping bolts were on overdrive spamming the dimensional being with tons of has dealt with futuristic weapons before he is not new to that howls the red sky,not of .He was summoning a stormy cloud of unknown energy.

MKG ignored the silly tactic by continuing zapping this new Godzilla was as if the cloud had a mind of it's own...it absorb the MKG's electrical surge, converting the energy into its own..it struck a more powerful form Ghildorah's bolts, ripping the cable wires in half thus letting Armaganiczilla go.

He throws off the cables, stares at MKG with such a eerie expression on his face that drowns MKG's in panic starts commanding MKG in a new charges at him in such enhances his fist creating a super punch Ghildorah's chest, breaking through the metal gasp didn't had enough air to sustain a smirks at him and unleashes a chaotic beam from his fist shooting though Mecha KingGhildorah's armor shattering MKG's non-organic 's systems went haywire shocking her causing her to her not operating Mecha Kingghildorah, the middle mechanical head shuts other two heads became body was unable to move, only the two heads were moveable.

Armaganiczilla slowly walks away from he shown pity to the monster...?Ghidorah crackled for kept walking back to the heart of the suddenly stopped...turns around to glare at MKG one last was then his jagged dorsal fins brighten with untamed energy from a different wasn't just his fins,the palms on his hands exhaled and inhaled rolled back and glowed with unspeakable fins overpowered creating a dimensional vortex powering it up even he unleashes such madness onto Mecha MKG saw was a enormous light before being completely beam carried him towards ancient tower that exploded on of the sudden a time portal was opened in front of this demon's tower that blew up along with MKG was a power tower to activate the Armaganiczilla was marching towards the door of destruction leaving his own world.

Victoria-Amy!Can you hear me?!How can we have lost?Mecha KingGhidorah was built to withstand such our history is doomed...I want that monster to be trace down!What time period did it transport?I want answers,NOW!

in the present day of the 21st century.A very recognizable women in a meeting giving a speech somewhere in the United States.

Miki Saegusa- And so my charity has raise funding money...to make a university for young adults with ESP.I am aware of the skeptics and non studies had proven most of the doubts yet you decide to ignore the science within such real of the children misunderstood because of there pain,there struggles tares them apart of what we call "society."I know...because I was in there shoes I end up in there shoes time and time again even as a full grown women.I seen my students transpire there gifts to possibilities even I never thought were a teacher and charity group for "ESP Awareness" I and on behalf of my students- have the right to open such a university.A school that will awaken mankind's understand they are not only special by there powers but think about it...they can be your best ,lawyers,scientist,teachers,even everyday please give ESP awareness the benefit of a doubt...Thank you...

In a quick second after Miki's speech, everyone applause her on her beliefs and will to fight the impossible.A single tear drop flows gently down her cheek.A tear drop of success and hope.

Moments later, Miki heads to her car in the parking lot.A man approaches her.

General Mitch- Miki Saegusa?

Miki Saegusa- Yes?

General Mitch- My name is General was some speech you .I'm sure G-Force would be proud.

Miki Saegusa- G-Force?

General Mitch- G-Force wants you back, had picked up a unknown life-form more powerful than Godzilla or any monster in our records.

Miki Saegusa- I don't work with G-Force anymore.

General Mitch- Please, we need your is not any other monster we'd ever record in our first we thought it was a simple error from our super computers,a of our "A" class ESP crew went into a coma of some kind, the energy within this monster is that dangerous.

Miki Saegusa- A Coma?

Miki Saegusa sighs with her phone out her texing someone.

General Mitch- Wha-What are you doing?

Miki Saegusa- Texing my them they need substitute to teach the class.I want you to take me to G-Force.

5 hours and General Mitch are in a secret headquarters of notices that time has change so 's now more intense then it ever they march to the control room Miki sees huge screens recording every monster in Monster Island.

Meanwhile in Monster land was at peace at danced wave to soar gracefully to the awakens of after months of greets Rodan with roar as the flying reptile flew into the island was Mothra in her shrine,Possibly praying for peace to the world she loves so hears Battra near by approaching the shrine giving tribute to her prayer.

Miki- Your monitoring the monsters?

She said while watching the then glance at Mitch waiting for him to giver a good explanation.

General Mitch- The monsters are big threats keep them in this island in hope they be at 's why air is fresh,the water is clear and full of food-

Miki-A zoo basically?

She stop Mitch's sentence with a blunt tone of voice.

General Mitch- I wouldn't call it just want them that such a crime?The only one who has tired to escape Monster Island...is damn beast in fact wiped out half of our army recently.

General Mitch crosses his arms and looks down.

General Mitch-I know I wasn't in this force back when you I gotta ask...why did you leave the force?

Miki took a deep sigh before answering.

Miki- Because it was to tough for me in the end.I had too much sympathy for I left in 1996 I decided to travel finding my own destiny somewhere else.I then used my G-Force pay to create my charity and a small class for ESP kids of all may had saw me in interviews every once in I was aware Godzilla was still around but I didn't want to get involved...not again.

General Mitch-...

Sirens go off.A red was happening at Monster Island.

G-Force solder-General! Something unusual is happening on Monster Island!

General Mitch-Enhance the screen and monitors!

Miki- What's going on...?

At Monster Island glittering pollen was falling, flowing around the monster was curious until, the ground shakes something was underneath from the depths was none other then... monsters roared at Godzilla's whales back at them.A huge crystal like comic hits the island with a loud was covering the smoke quickly cleared and the next monster was SpaceGodzilla in the flesh.

Rodan was the first to charge at follows shoots out his beams but SpaceGodzilla creates a barrier blocking moaned in a distress a quick second a loud roar stopped the brief fighting.

Godzilla approaches his brother and levitates his tries helping his dear friend, SpaceGodzilla quickly blasted him from trying.

Biollante approaches Mothra not to attack her but too moans a soft growl then Mothra responds with a chirp.

General Mitch-Looks like there having girl talk.

Miki- They are in agreement of some sort.

General Mitch- So I know what they are saying?

Miki- Biollante is saying :You don't understand you don't the righteous one are you not?Mothra responds to her...:What is it do you want? Biollante answers : Your 's awakening of a evil being...the fourth sibling of the Godzilla family.

General Mitch-What dose she mean?

Miki-Shh.

Not to be rude but Miki needs to focus her ESP to translates such complex vocals.

Biollante continues whaling a cry for Mothra's help and starts chirping ,Battra,Anuirus, stop and listen to the cease his telekinesis, drops Godzilla to the ground.

Miki- There seems to be a unlikely is warning all of them of a new Godzilla going to cause Armageddon on the Earth.

Godzilla roars back at his little sister with a angered encourages him with by roaring at both Biollante & SpaceGodzilla.

Miki quickly translates

Miki-Godzilla doesn't believe doesn't either.

SpaceGodzilla growls loudly at Rodan.

Miki-SpaceGodzilla is knew going to Monster Island for help was a waste of rather let Earth seems the only reason why SpaceGodzilla wants to help is because he wants to be the most powerful Godzilla ever.

Godzilla mocks his brother by roaring and Battra also get into the conversation.

Miki-Anguirus believes them as well as been feeling a power force lately that's even stronger than Godzilla.

Godzilla chuckles at both of Chirps at Godzilla as well as Biollante.

Miki-Godzilla denies them he is far too hard basically told him to shut up and says Biollante & SpaceGodzilla are not Mothra also been feeling such a force on Earth.

Mitch chuckles finding this funny.

General Mitch- These monsters are smarter than we expected.

SpaceGodzilla roars at all of argues with back talks Anuirus.

Miki-SpaceGodzilla is pleased that Mothra believes and Godzilla can't believe Battra and Anuirus believe such a fairy tail.

Battra frustrated at Rodan, starts growling at him.

Miki-Battra responds:Of course you wouldn't know, your not as hyper sensitive as me and Anguirus are, you fool.

Rodan back talks at him and charges up his is eager to fire quickly gets in between both is chirping once more and all of them get away from the beach for some reason.

Miki gasp

Miki- Mothra is telling them that there is a another being among them...

All of the sudden the Earth blue wide open skies turned hisses at the growls deeply and bulks up, preparing for a was along side him eager to fight this new takes flight to scan the area looking for the new 's tendrils were snapping there jaws full of acid and knife like and Mothra soar together in battle position.

The ground shakes again releasing a enormous tidal wave that even reaches Rodan's wasn't just a tide of water, there is huge a shockwave of chaotic supreme energy behind the tidal blasts his atomic breath towards tries using his speed and sonic booms to create a tornado to try to redirect the and Battra start spamming beams at the enormous tries using his telekinesis to push back such a lacked fear as she charges at the chaotic shockwave was at top speed there was noting they can do to stop 's sonic boom tornado got destroyed on impact and SpaceGodzilla got pushed back by the radiating levels of the new dimensional Godly chaotic wave caused a impulsive explosion on Monster Island and it's bay.

The beach turned to and his comrades were on the ground weakly wakes up then sees what Biollante and SpaceGodzilla feared was huge taller then fins were much more advanced 's face gave Godzilla a taste of didn't care, as he got up ready to laughed at his brother with such lack of pity but adored his compassion to fight unlike MKG who suffered because of his tried to punch this freak of too slow for Armaganiczilla, his twisted ways trigged, he punches Godzilla aside with his powerful gets involved, Armaganiczilla smacked him with his and Battra start shooting there rays of light and laughed so hard then clapped his mighty hands creating a shockwave hitting both of them at the same sees his buddies on the ground in pain this outraged him so bashes bulk into howls in fury and grips Anguris's shell then slams him to the ground hard as hell itself.

Miki finds this eyes teary and drips such sadness for the falls with one knell and sobs.

Miki-No...No...No not again...

Armaganiczilla chuckles at his brother and his fellow then notices smoke ahead of him showing a silhouette of two and SpaceGodzilla show themselves. Armaganiczilla greets his brother and sister with such both know what to charges at him with thousands of fangs ready to sink into fires Corona beams igniting onto Armaganiczilla has to admit there more effective than MKG or Battra and Mothra's continues fire as Biollante opens wide, Armaganiczilla grabs her jaws but she shared half of the strength he unleashes her sappy acid breath onto chuckles at the punches the good for noting sister of his with dark flamed then compose energy going to his chest, this is the only time Armaganiczilla screams in pain because the energy is that charged up and glowed with red colored energy he is going release at flew in front of him with his crystal suddenly erupts a giant beam unleashed out his body as if it came from beam continued erupting both brothers for it was finish SpaceGodzilla's barrier broke, it'll take awhile for him to command that tactic saw his demonic brother ready to annihilate quickly levitated him,Biollante joined in by commanded her tendrils to bite,grab hold and spray acid on to this evil couldn't hold him much once again bestow such chaotic energy by summoning his doom absorbs the levitation powers and amplified it like it did with Mecha King Ghildorah doom cloud used SpaceGodzilla's tactic against and Biollante got pushed telepathicly by SpaceGodzilla's power ampilified by 5X' watch them fly away from and hit the ground so hard.

He howled in victory...then he glanced of what was behind him...Godzilla,Mothra,Battra,Rodan and Anguirus were back for more...He watch them foolishly approach ,Mothra decide to go head to head with him flew up waiting for the perfect moment to charges up to him like a wild just stood there and watch his comrades try to hit him high and slammed into let loose thunder bolts our of her shoot his plasma beams onto the new incarnated dived and bash him with incredible speed and strength barely backing him was then Godzilla burst his atomic beam right after Rodan's attack.

Smoke covered around him, he rushed out of the mist after Godzilla but not ignoring Rodan,tail whipping and Battra fly away shooting beams trying to stop swigs right at his swiftly dodges then fires another atomic quickly lean forward grabs Godzilla's neck and lifts him at Godzilla, chaotic streaming energy distorts Godzilla, shocking him with such quickly throws to a hill nearby.

SpaceGodzilla whips him with corona wrapped her vines around this living,breathing had enough of both of howled at the sky,his dorsal fins glow,palms flashed with fury and vortex of torture powered and SpaceGodzilla didn't bother backing were foolish enough to stand there Armaganiczilla is bound to plunder hell into his siblings.A blazing fire ball exploded onto him stopping his attack.

It was Gamera...he must of known of Armaganiczilla's greets Biollante and quickly lashed out of the explosion starred at his new opponent Gamera with he was distracted by his twisted fantasy to kill the overgrown turtle, Godzilla rises up punches his new whips him then turns forward and bites hold of his arm.

Gamera joins him by bashing the back Armaganiczilla with his spinning shell while grabs hold of the back of his head zapping electricity with a single grabs his bulky tail shocking it with all his lets go of his pounds this evil being with punches of fury.  
Anger and rage boiled in the demon's despises being retaliated by no man nor also seems that these Kaijus don't know him very well,do they?He chuckled in his head of the thought of their ignorance.

There had strong monsters before from many Ghidorah,Bagan,Destoryah,Monster X,name them all if you wish but there's something far different about Armaganiczilla.A new Godzilla from another dimension-not some silly space maybe a aftermath of the Atomic Bomb and of mankind's Armaganiczilla is a living,breathing Armageddon willing to slay the wicked even the was then Armaganiczilla realize he will put judgement upon his from the baptizing flames of ignorance of the Universe, a creature was turned into a god. A living juggernaut that possessed both unfathomable power and killing prowess. The beast, whose name would be curse...

His body energize in red glow,eyes rolled back, hellish screams bursting out of his and Battra rejected there and Godzilla flapped her wings creating pollen flowing knows if Armaganiczilla unleashes his full power on the beam, with it hitting the pollen causing him to be damage as admiring Mothra's bravery, shoots prism beams into the pollen.

As Armaganiczilla fully powers up, SpaceGodzilla uses telekinesis grabs Godzilla and Gamera out of the didn't do it for sympathy for his brother, he just knows if Godzilla were to die then there would be no victory, making SpaceGodzilla always in 2nd 's unleashed his wrath, a giant beam that strikes down from the heavens and into his body, erupting a small it hits the pollen it ignites a chain reaction of a powerful explosions taking him in as well as Mothra and watch in shock seeing Mothra and Battra got caught in the explosion.

Every monster waited and waited to see if they made it unleashes a huge barrier clearing away the explosion...he was and Battra didn't make it...there spiritual matter was flowing in the sky...there spiritual cells were of colors of purple and gold such a beautiful sight for such a ugly death.

Miki and General Mitch watch Mothra and Battra's spirits soar from the huge screen in G-Force.

Miki-This is way I left, General...the cruelty of evil...killing the innocent.

"Junior"...

She whispered in such sadness.

Meanwhile...back at the dead world of Armaganiczilla's the middle of smoke,flames... torture and destruction came Swan barely had had enough strength to pilot the KG was hovering with such damage within he got into the portal and into the base.A crew of Futurain solders cheered on Amy...they thought they lost her.

Moments later...

Amy-How long will it take for Mecha KingGhildorah to be repaired...?

Victoria- I can't say that damn monster did a hell a lot of damage into know where Armanganiczilla was transported to...in 2012.I've set up the Time Machine to that time wont believe what's going on out there...Godzilla,his comrades and two of his worst enemies are going head to head.

Amy- Godzilla...?

Victoria-Yes but sadly we just lost two brave you remember a ?

Amy took a few seconds before answering...

Amy-I'd never met her but my Grandmother told me a lot about Miki.

Amy's Grandmother was the first to pilot was in glee for only a second.

is involved but she needs to be strengthen...Miki isn't as tough as she was The rest of the crew will recreate Mecha-KingGhidorah.M-13 will assist you once he voyages into the past.

M-13, the Grandson of M-11, march humbly to the woman and greeted with a smooth voice.

M-13- Amy, I know you are unaware of the damage of the past but rest assured to my calculations and understanding we will get , this new Godzilla is hard to read...hard to pinpoint on his status or weakness.

Amy bows her head slightly admiring is considered a hero in there time period.

Amy-It is a honor M-13-Uh,I mean "sir"-

M-13-please, for a desperate time like this, there is no need for it is a honor to work with you Amy.

Amy knowing to interrupts.

Victoria-Well I see you two are well together in this if you excuse me...I got people to give orders to.

Victoria rushed to the crew and ready to give orders.

Victoria-Ladies and gentlemen...there is huge battle in the are to our code as Futurains: we shall not ruin the past.I want all of you to make Mecha-KingGhidorah in tip top shape as quick as them it's gonna take minutes for another ally to us it's gonna take hours to rebuild this GET MOVING!

Back at Monster just insanely laughs at the souls floating above rage, Godzilla fires a Atomic Spiral breath paying tribute to Goddess and Dark watch the blue beam coming closer and slowly left his hand and blocks the beam doesn't phase him at all as he simply blocks it with one might yet such pity for his poor brother's the beam was done, Armaganiczilla continued laughing until...

Maser cannon blasted out of the ocean and shoot wasn't as strong as Godzilla's Atomic Breath but it did packed a roared at the seas calling out whatever was underneath the depths.

Rising above was a rusty cyborg... eyes were red,the 1954 Godzilla must be fully possessing robot screeches a cry similar to Godzilla' and Biollante knows very well who that never met eye to eye yet they knew it was there Grandfather they were sure of it.

Armaganiczilla was even charged after Kiryu, the others can watch yet another maybe rusty but he wasn't uses his jets to charge after the fourth fist created shockwaves as they locked and bash one splash missiles onto to this uses his tail whip at his grabs hold of the the spirit of the first Godzilla, Kiryu gained enough strength to throw rushed out as he hit the used both Maser cannons and missiles bombarding this evil had enough of this foolish quickly throws his dark gets trapped heaved with such madness as it start shocking and distorting takes a closer look and notice that Kiryu was actually absorbing the super gravity bolts within the breaks free out the dark takes a step one has ever broke free from that uses all the energy he absorbed into his maw creating a maser cannon 5x's was able to push Armaganiczilla far away from him from hill to hill and mountain to mountain.

Instantly it stopped but effective enough. Strangely enough, Armaganiczilla was still boiled more and more of anger ready to ...

Mecha KingGhidorah and the Time machine watched in disbelief of the cyborg's Resurrection.

Miki back at the the UFO shaped time machine and gasp in such wonderment and grasping the thought of hope within.

Miki-Can it be...?

M-13 comes into the screen, announcing something to G-Force.

M-13-People of the 21th Futurains are on your side.

Miki quickly spoke up to the futuristic robot.

Miki-M-11?Do you remember me?Miki Saegusa.

M-13- , I am sorry to say I'd never met I've heard of you.M-11 was my died during a war against the Xiliens.

Amy Swan comes into the Mecha KingGhidorah, she addresses herself to Miki.

Amy-Miki...We didn't just came here to battle this came here to give you faith,hope and strength.

Mecha-KingGhidorah lands to join Godzilla and the armor powers up flashes with such a supreme joins in the group of kaijus.

Miki-What do you mean?You knew my doubts?

Amy- I know everything seems in the end once were done with this son of a bitch everything will be explain.

Armaganiczilla caused the Earth and sky to shake once he Godly roared at all the Kaijus.

M-13-Amy he's ready to in battle position.

Amy-On it! I'm sorry Miki that our meeting was bye.

Miki-Wha-Wait...

Energy of a unknown world courses around glowed of power within grows as it feeds and drinks the force of the other then levitates him and it was injected inside of his unholy the juggernaut to cause judgement onto Godzilla's heaves and hissed quietly...the feeling of this new power was almost inhaled it in his swim inside his veins like a energy stopped feeding him, even so he was still barely floating.

Godzilla charged towards others moved forward with different was fast enough to get in front of his lashed out with tendrils onto just grinned at grabbed the vines, Biollante zapped the vines with a static impulsive wave of falls to the ground face dropped rolls into a ball of spikes and whammed onto Armaganiczilla's was only a but it didn't surprise Armaganiczilla in fact he knew what they were up blasted fireballs towards quickly grabs Anguirus and uses him as a shield causing Anguirus to get blasted by the fireballs exploding onto threw him down once the assault was and Rodan rushed to Armaganiczilla, they didn't take Anguirus's pain , Armaganiczilla wanted to make King Of The Monsters angry and with Rodan sharing his anger was like a gave Godzilla a lift, He lets him go in good him in the air, Godzilla kicked Armaganiczilla's Godzilla made it down to the ground, he punched hard onto Armaganiczilla's swings again but all of the sudden his dorsal fins transmit power onto his fist, a Atomic Punch whammed at Armaganiczilla.

Godzilla's anger for seeing his dear friend in pain must of created a new charged his fist again and tries to swing again but Armaganiczilla grabs his tries to fire, Armaganiczilla dodge the Atomic beam, causing Godzilla to blast was gonna try to assist him, sadly he got blown Mecha KingGhidorah pounds Armaganiczilla by kicking him in tries to assist slice Armaganiczilla with his blade like horn on him quickly grabbed both Gamera and Godzilla's charges him finally,to use his Chaotic spines shockwaved away Mecha power hissed in his and Gamera were a huge bolt of cosmic energy banged .He wasn't gonna let go of his most powerful he sees SpaceGodzilla opposing him...How sweet is this?

Godzilla and Gamera were let heads were Rodan is at helping yelled at both of his brothers and sister..Godzilla,Biollante and SpaceGodzilla march of a is about ready to blasted them to bits with his Chaotic notices that, he then starts firing his uranium sparked onto a foolish also joins in by firing had enough of them, he just simply throws there tactics back at ball of fire combined with the uranium beam was heading towards the weak flew forward, protecting his friend with his gasp in such a moving combination attack blasted the brave screamed as he protected Anguirus with his life.

Armaganiczilla didn't care of the sad blasted the Chaotic beam causing all three of them to be caught in a chain reaction of ,Biollante,Godzilla...were 's down,Anguirus is got knocked KingGhidorah is in stood forward ready to take him on his own.

It was then he heard a ? was going to attack chirp was so calm that is sooth Gamera's heart and 'll let Leo handle -beams burst was a start, he flew above to dive down towards Armaganiczilla enlightening him with power beams and prism was in complete 't he killed Mothra and Battra? their spirits and prayers created Leo as a last resort...a answer to there prayer. He spins to release several jade rings from his body."What an a impressive monster" Armaganiczilla still had some Chaotic energy to blast the moth with a single did so,he breathed out a powerful beam that blasted Leo's hits the goes after appears out of the gust and smoke but with different colors blinded Armaganiczilla's hateful 't fires dodges the flew above quickly takes hold of power within commanding the heavens to rubble and strike Leo badly with a oversize ray of Darkness.

Amy-What?!

Slowly everyone starts to get rams into Armaganiczilla, ready to use to Mana punches him gets back up slowly but in to attack Armaganiczilla,but tail whips him aside then realize he was surrounded by all of his do they keep wanting to fight?Godzilla fired a red Atomic beam,Rodan fired his Uranium beam,Mecha King Ghidorah used gravity bolts,Biollante sprays acid,SpaceGodzilla summons crystals to fall onto the demonic beast as well as firing corona flew up and summoned Jaded energy rings thundering onto closed his eyes...wanted them to hit projectiles splashed and bombarded onto stricken him slightly.

Gamera stared at had an fires The Absolute Zero while Gamera fired the Mana just laughed until the two mega attacks impacted...

It was..It was blinding...incredible and was left but ice and ray of light ascending to space itself.

Everyone Victoria from the future was teary of victory.

M-13-Amy we did is no where in sight.

Amy sighed.

Amy-Then we can go home...

General Mitch-I just had word that the ESP crew has woken from there coma.

Miki-...He's not gone..He is still among us Mitch.

Something was completely was trans beckoning within and out of much stronger.

M-13-Amy! I'm picking up something strong within!

Amy-It can't be Armaganiczilla we'd just killed him.

A howling haunting roar chokes to the death out of everyone's finally open the gate into there reality once had than all the monsters that stand before demonic Ghidorah heads behind his face was like the face of the Devil, you'll have too much fear to stare at face was half way armor plated as is a core on his,unlike Biollante's, even if the core is damaged,it can boost up he levitates in the air and watches the weaklings before him.

Armaganiczilla explodes with a flash of light, blinding the screen in G-Force.

Male solder-Sir, the monsters had disappeared out of the face of the Earth...

General Mitch-Were could they had gone..?

They disappeared to the ruined crippled Utopia of Armaganiczilla's sky was like the last bit of the sunset from atmosphere was even too much for couldn't stand the temperature of the ocean, it upset her ,fortresses,a city so amazingly beautiful was hard too believe it was destroyed possibly was still barely injured by Armaganiczilla, he will have to fight carefully this and even Kiryu were drained, they might have to stand aside for the time was in bad suffered a lot defending ,Biollante and SpaceGodzilla are barely KingGhidorah is all up for a fight, especially at the same place were he first fought KingGhidorah roars challenging Armaganiczilla, encouraging his comrades to fight the good fight.

Amy-This is the last fight...hope your all ready.

Amy said as if Ghidorah speaking through her somehow.

Everyone searched for froze in fear once they saw him...in he's Kaiju sized throne...Armaganiczilla had his two index figures in his tempo, he must of been amused by how weak they truly are...Godzilla and the others now recognize that there in his world now...He has the only ones that have enough strength to go against such mega Kaiju are:Godzilla,Biollante,SpaceGodzilla and Mecha KingGhidorah.

Leo chirped commanding the weak and injured to stay with ,Kiryu,Anguirus,Rodan gather rained out of Leo's wings healing his friends and knew it's not enough for all four Kaiju but nevertheless it was something to aid them.

Mecha KingGhidorah and SpaceGodzilla flew to get a head and Biollante will have to make there way into the sky-scarping pyramid by Armaganiczilla dose is just sit on his throne and watch them was the first to attack, he tried to kick the evil clone in midair, however Armaganiczilla teleported and double kicked SpaceGodzilla causing him to KingGhidorah whammed his heads using them as fist onto 's Ghidorahs giggled at this grabbed hold of Mecha KingGhidorah and zapping tons of electric gets back in the fight as he creates a gravity tornado sadly hitting both Armaganiczilla and matter, MKG got back on his feet levitates Armaganiczilla fool!Armaganiczilla burst his Armaganic energy and pushes SpaceGodzilla MKG about to make a move,Armaganiczilla kicks the robotic dragon away before he even had the chance to once again cameback after being tumbled sparks out a cosmic thunderous strike, Armaganiczilla slaps the pathetic creature's attack KingGhidorah fires Gravity he dose that, SpaceGodzilla blindsides used his special move Kali Yuga, a mega punch that summons spirits of Armganiczilla's victims both human and Kaiju pound there Demonic power of dread into poured down as SpaceGodzilla screamed as if he felt the Devil KingGhidorah warped his double tail on Armaganiczilla's then started to summon thousands of voltage causing Armaganiczilla to be stun for a short was a new move the Futruains equip comes back again, shots Corona beams as Armaganiczilla was stun by MGK new tactic.

Amy-That's right stay down!

Godzilla and Biollante arrived for the used Kali Yuga on MKG, releasing KingGhidorah felled down out of the Pyramid back to the heart of the can finally have some quality time with his siblings for reached her vines to grab him,SpaceGodzilla summoned crystals right at teleported away from the teleported right in front of them fired his Atomic breath, he didn't dodge that Locked her jaws on him, SpaceGodzilla swung his crystallize tail at let go, she then used all of her vines in it like a big blade, she manage to hit Armaganiczilla causing him to fall and his own applaud his sister with a crying Armaganiczilla open his eyes he sees Godzilla ramming his Atomic was cute the first it's starting to get levitates above all three of levitates them to go back down to the there back down to where they start...

Armaganiczilla once again unleashed a new attack sky becomes dark and like projectiles fall from the heavens striking the city as well heading towards the run,fly there way to get away from the Comic gets caught in the mess of explosions badly damaging roars loudly with each of explosions pounded screams as if begging for help from the others but there was noting they can watches the King Of The Monsters falls THIS wont wittiness another death of another Kaiju especially not Godzilla.

As they dodge the comics, they head towards zaps fires fireballs exploding the shoots out his power core summoning a gigantic shadow of fallen can feel them tormenting him turns into millions of moths hoping to stop the flew up, a cluster of fallen angel like beings surround him turning themselves into giant and SpaceGodzilla try to blast through the demonic barrier of he is doing is going to happen transforms quick into Aqua "V" shape beams, they didn't seem to harm the snaps out of the demonic fallen angels were much worse than throws Anguirus at the cluster of demons but not even a was timid to know what he was cluster of demons summoned millions of shadow of them were getting brutally pounded by such unholy Mothra tried to separated into thousands of moths but the unholy beams keep on striking was running low on life as he pours out green and Anguirus are sitting was having the most trouble being almost crippled and her vines being ripped manage to backfire some of the beams by shooting missiles but it wasn't KingGhidorah was only flying with one had no other choice but to use all of his energy to create a cosmic crystal barrier big enough to hold was watching SpaceGodzilla struggle to protect of beam blasted the barrier so close to break 's shoulder crystal pop and exploded...he scream and was down to one kneel willing to keep going.

A trembling roar echoed in the beams looked around looking for the Kaiju who created such a battle cry...they saw Godzilla...no...Super Godzilla opposing and Biollante gasp they'd never dreamed of this happening.

Armaganiczilla commanded his fallen angels to fall upon Godzilla new all head down to bombard Super Godzilla use Nova Beam that destroyed all of them and blasted will make him pay for doing Godzilla and Armaganiczilla charge at each other with full impact,Super Godzilla super punch a impressive punch of Armaganiczilla's Ghidorah heads blasted at Super Godzilla barely pushing him teleported highier above and his Ghidorah parts use both gravity bolts and chaotic energy to create a huge blast forward and it hurtled Super Godzilla.

It seems they are equally Mothra knew it was time to transform into Armor and the others follow his falls down...he had failed to be the best...yet he had shown a lot in this almost never ending stared at him, nodded her crocodile like head as if follows the others.

Super Godzilla and Armaganiczilla continue to Armaganiczilla teleports away from SuperGodzilla, Armor Mothra and the rest get into doesn't need them to heaves with punishing creates a overwhelming dark explosion to back them Mothra starts to use Transcending Fate that breaks through the other flying Kaijus followed him with no rest will have to get into it Mothra was ready to end grabbed the Transcending Fate .Not to Armaganiczilla it wasn' was about to rip the angelic warrior's pretty Godzilla super punched him before he teleported, and stomp Super Godzilla to the ground.

Armaganiczilla stomps on the ground, causing his world to crack out and hits all of the ignites them with Chaotic Breath rises from the his last missiles.

Meanwhile...SpaceGodzilla gets back on his towards were the battle is at hand.

Kiryu double kicks also shoots his Maser Ghidorah heads bite into Kiryu and throw fly's to the Ghidorah's and sliced all three heads with his stabbed Armaganiczilla and electrocuted finally made it, was then SpaceGodzilla saw the punched through Kiryu and distorted all of Kiryu's own energy against grins at the poor Mecha lets him go...Kiryu has a whole on his powered down and died had shoot Corona beams as well as crystals showering teleports and uses Kail got lucky the first Kail Yuga but a 2nd one is 's other shoulder crystal exploded on moans before hitting the is dead and SpaceGodzilla is dieing slowly.

Biollante cries out for SpaceGodzilla...it was too late...Biollante goes up to crackles softly at his big wrapped her vines around him...as if holding human side was coming she held him...SuperGodzilla watched from the distance of her tears stares at her...even though he lacked compassion...something about this battle awakened a new side of him...He gently touches Biollante's snout showing her he did started to care...a little but now it's too whaled in sadness wanting to die with him...Joining her brother in death is all she wished...Biollante's mutated heart completely sank when she felt SpaceGodzilla lifeless and wrapped tightly around his body...Biollante loved her brother...Knowing that another brother,Armaganiczilla, killed SpaceGodzilla breaks Biollante's roars loudly in tribute for SpaceGodzilla...Now Biollante just wishes to be alone.

SuperGodzilla will lead the others to victory...Armaganiczilla showed them he is not playing a game...he is serious... he will defeat and kill any Rodan,Anguirus,Armor Mothra,Mecha KingGhidorah and Gamera stand by SuperGodzilla's hungered revenge for Kiryu and his Godzilla was never fond of SpaceGodzilla...this battle he was now the better of two volunteered to start the last rumble by hurling himself backwards at Armaganiczilla, ramming him with his spiny carapace.

Mecha KingGhidorah and Armor Mothra start spamming beams, Armaganiczilla blocks them with one lets SuperGodzilla try to face him head uses his Kail yuga on the ground generating a tornado like streams of dread and almost Heavenly Godzilla uses his Navel beam to pulse through the waves of opened his maw, sucking the energy of Super Godzilla's Navel core glowed with stared at Super Godzilla almost as if thanking him. Instantly he unleashed Super Godzilla's Navel Beam manage his way dodging all the Navel Beam did the they charged and bashed Armaganiczilla from side to side, Pushing him to a Armaganiczilla got out of the mess and shoot them both Chaotic Godzilla flew up and socked a super punch his evil brother, smashing him to the Godzilla spin grabs his foot blocking the Godzilla spins out almost in slow motion out of Armaganiczilla's Godzilla whips him with energy tail back flips as he was stops tumbling and creates a new aura around Super Godzilla felt a throws a ghostly projectile of rammed into Super recognize the image the projectile was representing...Monster X...Super Godzilla quickly ignored the soon realize that Monster X shaped caused him to fall down to the huffed once he got Super Godzilla out of his hands and watch him fall into the dead Utopia.

Rodan, Mecha KingGhidorah, Gamera and Armor Mothra shoot beams,Prisms,Gravity bolts and fireballs,clouding Anguirus rushed to his best friend the ash of projectiles were over..Armaganiczilla was nowhere to be teleports to Rodan first, slaps him with his him with Kail Yuga and throws Rodan down to heart of the feels flaming heat hissing behind should know better not to challenge holds onto was no bear friendly uses his new aura ignited and self explosion blew up the both of them, Gamera perish in such was just levitating watching his KingGhidorah tries to approach teleported and instantly ripped off one MKG's metallic KingGhidorah screams in pain as static bounced around his metallic cry disgust Armaganiczilla, he kicks him down the buildings near Mothra starts blasting his uses Trendsetting Fate while Armaganiczilla charges up his Kail head towards each other in full impact, it created a marvelous white a explosion,no,it was like the are both very heavenly Kaijus to immobilize a powerful fallen down,cover in smoke and was badly was Armor Mothra whom was defeated.

Armaganiczilla zooms in light speed to the starless Godzilla and Anguirus searched for was too late...a huge flash banged all over Armaganiczilla's 's heart sank...Armaganiczilla's world's universe was crippling.A storm of heavy energy was devouring his own Godzilla watch him summoning powers of this unknown universe to eliminate him and the was exploding like dead stars,earthquakes,lava,Heaven and Hell converted himself into a act of he was clouded by Heavenly storming clouds, Armaganiczilla charge right at his planet to put a end of the Godzilla leaves his friends for one last attack to Mothra follows him with Transcending flew along the two super used Mana Guardian Of The Universe hope and prayed it will the forces of within protected was a intense Godzilla is so close to impact and defy Armageddon Mothra transmitted Super Godzilla with his Transcending felt the blessing power bestow Mothra reduce himself into two larva, one Mothra larva and a Battra transform into Fire Rodan and submit his energy to transfer to Godzilla's of glory raced in Super Godzilla's body as well as being guided by Armor Mothra's Transcending also was bestowing power, in Armaganiczilla's world there is no such thing as a Yin and Yang...Good our evil... Jehovah or Lucifer...Darkness and Light are blended and his heavenly power was ready to wipe Godzilla out of Godzilla and Armaganiczilla collided the impact nearly destroyed half the city...Shaking the heavens and dimension itself monsters watched...waited to see who the shaking force was over...all of the destruction stopped...Armaganiczilla and Super Godzilla were reveled...Armaganiczilla all of the sudden was stricken by a light-full force breaking through his chest...He roars knowing death was calling him while his body explodes... Armaganiczilla completely ignited by the power of light.

Super Godzilla was reduced into back to Godzilla's from the sky, eyes closed as if so at ease of Armaganiczilla's defeat...Death doesn't seem so and Gamera catch him from they watch the stars shower as if the dimension was thankful for Armaganiczilla's and Battra larva approach watches them enjoy themselves as they roar for victory and justice for the ones they flow of joy and she whaled.

Amy-This is do you copy over?

Victoria-This is HQ...we hear you loud and clear...

A week later after the battle...Miki was announcing her new school.

Miki-I just wanna thank you all for the support that strengthen me awareness had finally reached its of my students were in tears once I told them we have done it..."We've had done it", I'd said to foundation had successfully manage to hit the mainstream.I'd...I'd never thought I can... Achieve...The achievement of making a strong difference.A stand point of which gave ESP people young and old,gave them the ability to have the upper hand to accomplish any task or this I am happy to announce that The University of ESP Students is now open.

She cuts the red ribbon for the new and still in progress school to be claps and cheers her sees General Mitch walk out of the door after seeing her accomplishing her goal.

General Mitch-Kudos ...Kudos...

He said when walked out.

Meanwhile Xilien ships were all over the tormented leader of Xiliens found Armaganiczilla laughed insanely for he had plans to relive this closed on at the body...wanting to use this Kaiju for there attempt to take over Earth...

The End? 


	2. Chapter 2

Mothra and Godzilla on the Maury show.

Maury-Here we have Mothra Mothra has son named Leo.

(Crowd starts saying:AWWWWWWWWWWWWW )

Maury-But the problem is that Mothra's husband Godzilla-

(Crowd starts Booing at Godzilla)

Maury-Godzilla thinks the baby is not his and clams it's Mothra's ex bf Battra.

(Crowd boos more)

Maury-Even Godzilla's sister Biollante thinks it's Battra's baby.

Biollante-That AINT my Brother's 's no FUC-

Mothra-No Bitch that is your Nephew!That IS!That Is! Your Nephew!

Biollante-No it's not!Mothra Youz a slut!You been sleeping around-

Mothra-No I haven't!

Biollante-Yes you have BITCH!

Mothra-No I never CHEATED on him...Never!

Maury-Well lets see what Biollante and Godzilla have to say..

(Video starts)

Biollante-Me and Mothra use to close be I heard she was pregnant I was so happy for just days after Leo's birth-I had a call from my home girl told me "That's not your brother's child". I was that bitch been banging everybody from what I a HOE!

Godzilla-Mothra I love you like the Angel you I am NOT gonna take care of a child that's NOT the DNA results is over and I'm not the Father...You have to leave me and my family ALONE.

Biollante-Mothra you can suck those tears up because we now that your slutty ass aint innocent..

(Video over)

Maury-Here's Biollante and Godzilla...

(Crowd starts booing once Godzilla and Biollante head to the stage)

Mothra-His your SON!MAN UP!THAT"S YOUR SON!It has your EYES, your LOOKS JUST LIKE YOU!

(Biollante and Godzilla sit down)

Biollante- Maury let me tell you me-Let me tell you Leo was Brother told me that Mothra had been out lately has it-She hooked up with her Ex Boyfriend, must of rocked the boat with that's when she got knocked up!

Mothra-None that Bull #$% is what about you, word has it your ! #$ is you been at the clinic lately?

(Crowd laughs and Gasp in surprise)

Biollante-This Isn't about me-This isn't about about YOU.

(Godzilla roars)

Godzilla-Maury I want the RESULTS NOW!

(Crowd cheers)

(DNA REsults are given to Maury)

Maury-Were gotta end this once and for it comes to Mothra Leo, Godzilla...You ARE THE FATHER!

Biollante starts running out of the stage along with chases them saying "SEE? I TOLD YOU!I'd never cheated on you.

Godzilla sobbing with Atomic tears

Godzilla-Oh I'm so soorrryyy Babbbyyy.

(Breaks down in tears)

Biollante-I deeply Apologize.

Mothra-Nah, F.u.c.k don't hug me with your nasty kidding, it's all good.

(Godzilla and Mothra cling to each other. Mothra holding Leo)


End file.
